Hiraeth
by Fanlady
Summary: Kerinduan akan rumah kadang memang begitu tak tertahankan. /drabble. One-shot. siblings!SaiShielda


" **Hiraeth** "

A BoBoiBoy Fanfiction by Fanlady

Disclaimer : BoBoiBoy © Monsta.

Warning : canon-setting, _**headcanon**_ , siblings!SaiShielda.

.

 _Request_ dari **Gadis Miring** , SaiShielda. Makasih udah ngasih aku alasan buat akhirnya bisa nulis fic si kembar ini, haha.

Semoga suka!

.

.

.

"Kenapa sepi sekali?" Sai bertanya heran saat ia menyusuri lorong TAPOPS bersama Shielda. "Ke mana anak-anak Bumi itu?"

"Oh, BoBoiBoy dan yang lain?" Shielda balas bertanya. Sai mengangguk kecil. "Mereka baru saja diteleportasi Ochobot ke Bumi. Katanya rindu mau pulang."

"Cih, dasar bocah-bocah itu. Mereka keenakan selalu bisa pulang sesukanya. Komandan Koko Ci terlalu memanjakan mereka," gerutu Sai.

"Yah, mau bagaimana lagi? Mereka bekerja cukup baik dalam setiap misi. Wajar jika komandan memberi apresiasi," sahut Shielda.

"Tapi tetap saja, mereka terlalu banyak diberi kebebasan. Bisa liburan dan pulang ke rumah kapanpun mereka mau. Padahal prajurit TAPOPS yang lain tidak begitu."

"Yah, kebanyakan prajurit di sini punya situasi berbeda dengan anak-anak Bumi itu, 'kan? Kita tidak punya rumah atau keluarga untuk kembali. Jadi buat apa minta liburan?"

Kata-kata Shielda membuat Sai bungkam. Ia melirik sedikit adik kembarnya itu yang memasang ekspresi datar dengan pandangan diarahkan lurus ke depan. Shielda sepertinya menyadari Sai sedang memperhatikannya dan langsung menoleh.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya dengan alis terangkat.

"Tidak apa-apa." Sai buru-buru mengalihkan pandang. "Menurutmu kalau kita minta libur juga pada Komandan Koko Ci, apa beliau akan mengizinkan?"

"Libur buat apa?" Shielda bertanya heran. "Memangnya kau mau ke mana?"

"Yah, entahlah ..." Sai mengedikkan bahu. "Mungkin kita bisa berkunjung ke suatu tempat, pergantian suasana. Apa kau tidak bosan berada di stasiun ini terus?"

"Yah, memang bosan, sih," Shielda mengangguk setuju. "Tapi kita tidak punya tempat tujuan untuk berlibur, 'kan? Jadi ya sama saja."

"Bagaimana kalau, uh ... kita berkunjung ke Bumi sesekali?" saran Sai. "Kudengar di sana suasananya bagus. Buktinya anak-anak itu selalu merengek ingin pulang, 'kan?"

"Kau serius? Tadi kau baru saja mengomel karena mereka sering sekali minta kembali ke Bumi, sekarang kau mau ikut ke sana juga?" Shielda menatap kakaknya heran.

"Kita 'kan belum pernah minta liburan. Jadi tidak apa-apa kalau sesekali, 'kan?" ucap Sai membela diri. "Tapi, yah, kalau kau tidak mau juga tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak begitu tertarik mengunjungi Bumi, tapi kupikir kau mungkin mau. Karena kuperhatikan kau selalu mengawasi anak-anak Bumi itu setiap kali mereka hendak kembali ke sana."

"Aku hanya penasaran," gumam Shielda dengan kepala tertunduk. "Planet tempat tinggal kita sudah lama hancur, jadi kita tak pernah bisa pulang. Pasti menyenangkan rasanya punya rumah tempat kau bisa kembali kapanpun merasa lelah dan jenuh ..."

Shielda mendongak saat merasakan kepalanya diusap pelan. Ia menatap kedua netra _emerald_ Sai yang persis sama dengan miliknya.

"Kau merindukan rumah kita?" tanya Sai pelan.

"Tentu saja," desah Shielda lirih. "Setiap saat aku selalu merindukannya. Semua hal yang dulu pernah kita miliki. Rumah, keluarga ... Sekarang semuanya lenyap tak bersisa."

"Kau masih punya aku," kata Sai. "Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu."

"Aku tahu." Shielda mengangguk dan mengulas senyum tipis. "Dan aku bersyukur untuk itu."

Sai ikut tersenyum dan mengusap kepala Shielda gemas, menuai protes dari adiknya itu.

"Kalian sedang apa?"

Keduanya menoleh dan melihat Fang berjalan menghampiri mereka dengan ekspresi heran.

"Tidak sedang apa-apa," Sai menjawab sambil mengangkat bahu. "Kau sendiri sedang apa di sini? Tidak ikut ke Bumi?"

"Tidak. Aku masih punya urusan di sini," jawab Fang. "Lagipula Komandan Koko Ci mau memberi misi baru untuk kita. Kalian berdua dipanggil ke ruangannya."

"Ugh, misi lagi?" Sai mengerang. "Bukankah kita baru saja menyelesaikan misi kemarin?"

Fang mengedik kecil. "Kalau mau protes, sama komandan saja sana."

Sai mencibir, lalu menoleh pada Shielda. "Ayo, kita ke ruangan Komandan Koko Ci," ujarnya.

Shielda mengangguk dan berjalan mengikuti Sai dan Fang, yang memulai adu mulut mereka yang biasa. Ia hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah keduanya.

Shielda memang sering merenung tentang kerinduannya akan rumah dan keluarga yang telah lama direnggut dari hidupnya dan Sai. Namun seharusnya mereka menyadari, meski kampung halaman mereka telah lenyap, dan keluarga mereka lama tiada, mereka juga punya rumah di sini, di stasiun TAPOPS ini. Dan tentu saja keluarga baru, teman-teman yang senantiasa menemani mereka dalam keseharian.

Karena rumah bukan hanya sebuah tempat untuk berpulang, tapi di manapun kau bisa menciptakan kenangan berharga, juga teman-teman yang selalu berada di sisimu, dan tempat di mana suara tawa tak akan pernah berakhir.

.

.

.

Fin

::: **Hiraeth** : _a homesickness for a home which you cannot return, a home which maybe never was; the nostalgia, the yearning, the grief for the lost places of your past._


End file.
